Libidinus Totalus
by HRFRHO
Summary: Hermione se retrouve dans le passé avec un Severus de tout juste 17 ans ... Quiproquo après quiproquo, elle découvre un nouveau sort des plus interessant... le Libidinus Totalus ... OS par les Folles du Samedi Soir, sain d'esprit s'abstenir!


Et une nouvelle fic par les Folles ! Bryn, Djei, Kim, Kytice, Isa, Milie, Siryanne, Tess, Virg, Wendy, et Ykyrya pour votre plus grand plaisir ! (mais si mais si !). Encore une fois si vous êtes encore sain d'esprit, ne lisez pas cette fic, ce serait une suicidation mentalitaire. Si vous êtes déjà fou, paumé, cinglé et autres, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

C'était un bel après-midi d'été. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, l'eau du lac clapotait et de stress des examens plus il n'y avait. Tous les éléments étaient rassemblés pour rendre cette journée parfaite auprès de n'importe quel étudiant de 17 ans normalement constitué. Le problème résidait dans le fait que l'étudiant qui sera le centre de notre histoire ne correspondait que très peu à cette description, voire pratiquement pas, voire « non mais vous rigolez vous l'avez bien regardé ? ». Car cet étudiant était Severus Rogue. Et s'il y a bien une chose que le Severus Rogue n'aime pas, c'est le soleil,si dangereux pour sa peau fragile. Et les oiseaux, qu'il n'appréciait que tournés à la broche. Et les lacs, qu'il associait toujours à des images ridiculement et pathétiquement romantiques de ridicules et pathétiques couples enlacés devant un coucher de cet affreux soleil si dangereux pour sa peau fragile et entourés de stupides oiseaux gazouillants ! Et ce qu'il aimait encore moins, c'était les vacances ! Loin des cours, loin des livres, loin de la bibliothèque… Enfin, le seul point positif : loin des Gryffondor aussi, qui était la chose qu'il exécrait le plus au monde.

Mais Severus ne s'attendait pas, pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre … S'il avait su quelle rencontre il allait faire, il serait resté durant toutes les vacances devant le lac, à regarder le soleil s'y refléter en une palette de reflets rosés. Mais non, au lieu de profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait généreusement à ses yeux , Severus préféra jeter un œil dans le parc, promener son regard noir sur le chêne près de la fontaine, les pins qui s'avançaient hors de la forêt de son domaine, ce buisson étrangement brun malgré la pluie abondante qui tombait régulièrement sur la région, le …quel buisson brun ? La tête de Severus pivota pour retrouver le bizarre-buisson-brun … et au bout de cette drôle de masse de paille brûlée, gisait un corps, le corps d'une jeune fille. Et il semblait que le buisson constituait en réalité .. sa chevelure …

Il attrapa un bout de branche et s'approcha lentement de la 'chose'. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas vivante, il la toucha avec son bâton, mais à sa surprise elle gémit. Il la retoucha avec le bâton, mais un peu plus fort, et cette fois la jeune fille se réveilla...

Elle le dévisagea avec ses yeux bruns noisette très banals. Même si ses cheveux étaient un cas perdus, son visage était joli, remarqua Severus. Il baissa le regard vers l'écusson de sa robe et aperçut les couleurs de la maison qu'il détestait le plus : GRYFFONDOR!

Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais remarquée à la table de ses ennemis.

'Rogue?' demanda-t-elle confuse.

Il se demandait comment cette fille pouvait connaître son nom alors que lui était sûr de ne l'avoir encore jamais vue, ni dans cette maison qu'il haïssait tant, ni même dans les autres.

'Qui vous a donné mon nom, et d'abord qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous ici ?' lui dit-il

Elle sembla tout à coup remarquer quelque chose d'anormal et s'évanouit.

'Comment je fais moi ? Je vais quand même pas la porter, et il est hors de question que j'aille chercher quelqu'un.'

Soumis à ce terrible dilemme, Severus opta pour la solution de laisser la fille là où elle était et d'attendre patiemment qu'elle se réveille. Si la nuit tombait entre temps, tant pis, au moins le froid la réveillerait-il. Ou bien le grizzly qui passait parfois dans le parc le ferait. Réprimant un rire machiavélique, qui aurait pu hâter le réveil du buisson sur pattes, Severus préféra se dire qu'il avait rêvé qu'elle avait prononcé son nom et retourner à sa lecture : _Le Petit Mangemort au Cimetière_, par Blackus Tenebrus, sans se préoccuper plus avant de ce que la jeune fille faisait dans son jardin, ce qui ne l'intéressait pas grandement.

Malheureusement, elle ne resta plongée dans son coma que pendant cinq petites minutes, au bout desquelles elle émergea de sa torpeur dans un beuglement digne d'une vache sacrée de concours.

'Beuaaaaaaaah quoooooooiiiiii quéquispaaaaassse ?'

Severus espéra que l'ombre de l'arbre contre lequel il s'appuyait avait dissimulé son léger sursaut, puis leva un sourcil aussi haut que son front le permettait de façon à ce que ça n'échappe pas à sa visiteuse. Finalement, il posa son livre et se rapprocha lentement de la jeune fille :

'Qui êtes-vous ?'

'Je … Rogue ?'

Exaspéré, Severus se demanda si elle allait recommencer son manège alors qu'elle montrait des signes d'affaiblissement. Mais la Gryffondor ne s'évanouit pas et se contenta de répondre :

'Hermione… Hermione Granger.'

'Bien alors je pense que maintenant que vous allez mieux vous pourriez rentrer chez vous.'

Hermione se releva et attrapa son avant bras avant qu'il ne déguerpisse.

'Attendez, je... je ne viens pas d'ici... je... suis perdue!'

Le jeune Severus, futur Professeur Rogue, la fit rudement lâcher prise et lui lança un regard noir.

« Ça alors, il savait faire ce regard depuis longtemps! » se dit Hermione.

'Organisez-vous avec vos problèmes, petite menteuse! Et c'est quoi ça ?' dit-il en pointant son écusson, 'ne me dites pas que vous êtes là par hasard !'

Il tourna les talons et aurait prit un pas rapide s'il n'était pas tombé face la première sur le gazon, les bras de la jeune fille enroulés au niveau de ses chevilles.

Il essaya de se relever tant bien que mal pour lui parler en évitant de manger de l'herbe.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vous êtes folle ou quoi ? J'aurais pu me faire très mal ! Et puis vous allez lâcher mes chevilles !'

'Seulement si vous me conduisez chez le directeur.' Lui répondit-elle

Il était de nouveau partagé entre deux choses : il pouvait lui envoyer un sort, n'importe lequel du moment qu'elle le lâche pour qu'il puisse repartir, ou faire semblant de l'amener au directeur (elle devait sûrement parler de Dumbledore) et essayer de la perdre dans le labyrinthe qu'était son domaine pour voir si elle ne connaissait vraiment pas l'endroit.

Il opta d'abord pour la deuxième solution et lui fit signe de le suivre, mais la jeune et, il fallait le reconnaître, charmante inconnue lui collait vraiment aux basques, le regardant avec un air ahuri, ce qui fit qu'il ne parvint pas à la semer. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment et la regarda avec mépris.

'Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? Bon, j'en ai marre de jouer, qui êtes-vous au juste et que faites-vous là ?'

Elle sembla perdre patience et répondit d'un ton énervé.

'Je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je veux voir le Professeur Dumbledore ! Mais à moins que les chose aient vraiment changé en vingt ans, je ne me souviens pas qu'il fallait traverser un sous-bois, un labyrinthe de maïs, une mare, un cimetière familial, encore le même sous-bois et un terrain vague pour arriver jusqu'à son bureau ! Alors c'est vous qui allez me dire où nous sommes et où vous comptiez m'emmener ! Parce que si vous comptez abuser de moi, apprenez que je sais parfaitement comment me défendre ! J'ai lu un manuel sur les différentes techniques de…'

Mais elle fut interrompue par le sort de silence que venait de lui jeter Severus, agacé par ses déblatérassions suraiguës.

'Raaa dans quoi je me suis encore fourré moi ? Bon, si j'enlève le sort, vous promettez de ne parler que pour répondre à mes questions ?'

La jeune fille, Hermione puisque tel était son prénom, tenta bien de répliquer mais étant dans l'incapacité d'argumenter, elle abandonna et finit par acquiescer. Severus leva le sort, d'une voix où l'énervement perçait malgré ses efforts pour rester froid.

'Votre nom ?'

'Hermione Granger'

'Sorcière'

'Et qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire que je soit sorcière ou pas ? C'est parfaitement raciste cette manière de-'

Voyant Rogue lever sa baguette, elle s'était interrompu, et elle répondit dans un grognement :

'Sorcière'

'Elève à Poudlard ?'

'On peut dire ça comme ça… '

'Oui ou non ?'

'Oui ET non'

Hermione vit les yeux du futur professeur de Potion se plisser dangereusement…

'Comment ça oui ET non ? Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? C'est cette loque de Potty et sa clique qui vous envoient ou quoi ? Même à quelques centaines de kilomètres ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de me torturer ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Me rendre fou ? Remarquez, maintenant que j'y pense je ne vous ai jamais vue à Poudlard. Je me serais souvenu si j'avais confondu une fille avec un lama !'

Hermione devint d'une délicate nuance carmin, voulut parler, mais, étouffée par la rage, elle se mit à tousser et à cracher pour retrouver sa respiration, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire dire à Severus qu'elle ne faisait qu'accentuer sa ressemblance avec le malheureux animal.

C'est à ce moment précis que le ciel choisit de faire des siennes. Durant les détours pris par Severus, un orage avait décidé de passer et de transformer le lama en pauvre serpillière dégoulinante.

Severus qui d'un seul mouvement de baguette s'auto-lança un sort 'parapluie', s'écroula à terre se tenant le ventre, riant comme un malade. Et ce fut la première chose de cette époque – et de ce voyage spacio-temporel – qu'Hermione se dit ne pas regretter. Severus Rogue (bon, oui, à l'âge de 17 ans, mais tout d'même Rogue!) effondré, se tordant de rire.

La vérité de la situation lui revint en mémoire quand un frisson lui parcourut le corps et un éternuement se fit entendre.

'Et si on rentrait, monsieur Rogue-immature-qui-se-roule-dans-la-boue !' demanda-t-elle en se frottant le bout du nez.

Pour le coup, Severus s'arrêta net de rire et se redressa d'un coup, vert de rage.

'Et par Merlin est-ce que tu vas me dire comment tu connais mon nom espèce de petite…'

'Oh !' le coupa-t-elle, 'On en est déjà à se tutoyer ? Je vois… Dans ce cas tu vas tout de suite arrêter de te foutre de moi sale mor… aaaaaaaah !'

Aveuglée par la serpillière lama-esque qui lui recouvrait une partie du visage,Hermione avait trébuché sur le sol devenu glissant et c'est la tête la première qu'elle tomba sur le torse de Severus, qui ouvrit les bras par réflexe au lieu de la repousser, comme sa raison lui avait dit de le faire devant cet objet tombant à demi identifié, et ensemble ils s'étalèrent sur le sol boueux.

'Alors... Granger. Tu vas te lever de sur moi, c'est pas que tu es lourde mais...'

'Je ne te le permets pas! Je suis pas lourde!'

'Je crois le savoir plus que-'

Severus fut interrompu par une main qui atterrit en un puissant "CLAC!" sur sa joue. Touché dans son orgueil, il la fit basculer. Hermione se retrouva donc face contre boue, devant un Severus qui venait de se redresser sur ses genoux et qui s'apprêtait à lui balancer de la substance brunâtre à la figure.

Pour se défendre, Hermione prit le poignet tenant la boue et sauta sur Severus pour le mettre en position critique.

Severus la regarda, la défiant de lui jeter la boue au visage. Jamais cette fille n'oserait faire ça. elle n'en n'aurait pas le courage.

Un ange passa.

Hermione semblait tétanisée, la boue dégoulinait le long de son bras.

'Bon, tu comptes y passer la nuit ?', questionna Rogue, qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Et puis... une fille sur lui, ça pouvait prêter à confusion.

Au moment où la jeune fille allait lui dire sa façon de penser, un gros jet de boue visqueuse, lancée de nulle part (selon Hermione) atterrit sur le visage du pauvre Serpentard.

Des éclat de rires vinrent ponctuer cet état de grâce profonde.

'Ahahaha ! Servilus dans la boue !'

Hermione entendant cette voix, se retourna vivement pour voir ...

'Siriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiius ?', cria t'elle, en se rappelant trop tard qu'elle n'était pas censé le connaître. Gasp !

Severus, quant à lui, comprenant que sa jeune assaillante avait probablement été de mèche avec ses imbéciles de Maraudeurs, la rejeta dans la boue sans plus de considération.

'Cette fois tu vas trop loin Black', grogna le jeune homme à son ennemi mortel, sans se soucier du pourquoi du comment de sa présence chez lui. 'M'envoyer ta sale petite garce de copine pour me ridiculiser...'

'Ma quoi ?', lui coupa Sirius. Il avisa Hermione étalé dans la vase, c'est qu'elle avait piètre allure la pauvre.

'T'es timbré ou quoi ?', se moqua le Gryffondor, 'je suis pas aussi désespéré que toi pour vouloir me faire des cochons sauvages !' Et il se remit à rire de sa moquerie.

Hermione, redressa sa tête et :

'Je suis pas une cochonne d'abord ! Je suis Hermione Granger et...' D'un bond elle se redressa sur ses deux jambes, la vase la recouvrant de la tête au pied. Une idée lumineuse venait de germer dans son esprit... Simple vengeance..; Oh, oui, elle n'était pas si"gentille" que ça !

"Oui' reprit-elle, plus fort et d'une voix aiguë, 'Je suis Hermione Granger, la future... Madame Rogue' et elle sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort de nettoyage -montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas si moche- et les planta tous là, les laissant ébahis et la bouche pendante.

'Future Madame Rogue ?' demanda Sirius suspicieux en lorgnant sur Severus. 'Je ne savais pas que ton père allait se remarier ? Alors ça expliquerait pourquoi toute ma famille a été invitée ici aujourd'hui…'

'QUOI? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Cette fille est sortie de nulle part et maintenant, elle serait ma future belle-mère?' lança Severus. 'Et puis, je sais pas ce que je fais ici à te faire la conversation, Black!' cracha-t-il.

Notre jeune Severus laissa son chien d'ennemi là et alla dans la direction de sa maison pour éclaircir tout ça. Il n'allait pas admettre que cet imbécile de Black lui avait mis des doutes sur le futur de sa vie familiale... Et la chose qu'il voulait à tout prix savoir était, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait cette fille? Bordel! D'abord, elle ne sait pas où elle est, ensuite, elle veut voir le vieux sénile de Dumbledore et là, elle en voulait à la grande lignée des Rogue!

Après quelques pas de course, il se retrouva devant la grande mansion des Rogue et ce qui l'attendait le surprit... En effet, il pouvait voir devant l'immense entrée, des centaines de carrosses qui faisaient la file d'où des centaines de personnes – qu'il se doutait être des invités – débarquaient.

'Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?' dit-il en stoppant net sa course. 'Et pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier à être au courant! Je vais faire un MEURTRE!'

Et Severus fit une liste mentale des gens à tuer, à commencer par cette petite pimbêche de Granger, ensuite, cet abruti de Black, puis son père pour pas le mettre au courant, et pour finir la trâlée d'invités!

Le jeune Severus rentra précipitamment dans la demeure de son père, vert de rage… et marron de boue pour se faire accueillir par une grande tante particulièrement a-do-rée.

'Oh noooooooon, tant' Lucie laisse moiiiiiiiiiii".'

Le jeune Severus tenta vainement de se défaire de l'étreinte étouffante de sa vieille tante et gaga sous le rire de la jeune Granger qui était entrée à sa suite, comme si elle était chez elle. Elle ne manquait vraiment pas d'air celle-là ! Dès que la vieille bique aurait relâché son étreinte, il se jetterait sur elle pour l'éviscérer. On ne se moquait pas impunément de Severus Snape !

Mais la vieille tante ne lui laissa pas ce bonheur : elle bondit elle même sur Granger avec de petits cris excités :

' Severus ! Petit cachottier ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais amener ton amie à la maison ! Enchantée Mademoiselle ! Je suis Lucie, la tante de ce jeune malotru ! Je suppose qu'il vous a parlé de moi ! Quand il était encore le petit garçon qui dormait dans le lit de ses parents, c'est moi qui changeait ses couches ! Ses parents ont toujours été très occupés ! Mais ils ont toujours veillé à ce qu'il ait tout ce dont il avait besoin ! Désormais c'est un jeune homme ! Je suis très heureuse qu'il ait trouvé une femme qui puisse voir sa beauté intérieure malgré les apparences ! C'est un bon garçon appliqué et sage même si son père reçoit parfois des hiboux de Poudlard ! C'est à cause de ces quatre personnes qui ne cessent de le faire souffrir ! C'est qu'il est fragile ! Il-'

Severus, plus pâle que jamais, venait de rassembler tout son courage pour émettre un grognement. Il reprit sa respiration, et articula :

' Ma tante … Je pense que … Je … vais montrer sa chambre à Miss Granger. Elle est très fatiguée du voyage voyez-vous. Nous nous reverrons au souper.'

Alors que Rogue l'emmenait en dehors du salon, Hermione entendit la tante Lucie murmurer :

' C'est qu'il est galant en plus ! Et attentionné mon Sevychéri !'

Elle étouffa un rire.

'Hum… tu me conduis à ma… enfin, _notre _chambre, Sévychéri ?' osa-t-elle demander, trop amusée de la situation pour se soucier du fait qu'elle s'adressait à son futur professeur.

Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle, les traits du visage contractés. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais la présence des invités, qui le regardaient tous depuis la pièce voisine avec de grands sourires niais, l'obligea à siffler à voix basse :

'Toi tu la fermes et tu me suis ! Je vais éclaircir tout ça avec mon père ! '

Il reprit son chemin et Hermione lui tira la langue dans son dos. Le dit père se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, dans son bureau, d'où un ami de la famille, que Severus n'avait pas revu depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais dont la face de crapaud lui était restée gravée dans l'esprit comme un chewing-gum dans le bitume, sortit en leur faisant un grand sourire. Severus retint une grimace horrifiée, frappa à la porte restée ouverte et entra.

'Père, j'aimerais savoir ce que signifie… '

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, son père s'étant levé de sa chaise si vite qu'il l'avait renversée et s'avançant vers lui avec les bras grands ouverts et un immense sourire, ce que Severus ne l'avait pas vu faire depuis la fois où il avait accueilli le notaire de sa défunte mère quelques dix ans plus tôt…

'Mon fistoooooooon je suis si heureux, dans mes bras !'

Severus se retrouve enserré dans les bras puissants de son père avant de pouvoir réagir, si fort qu'il en avait du mal à respirer.

'P… Père ? Qu'est-ce que… '

'Ah mon fils tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été heureux quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille dans le parc ! Je commençais à désespérer que tu ramènes un jour une mère porteuse dans notre famille ! Enfin, sans vouloir vous offenser, jeune fille – dit-il à Hermione – c'est juste une expression ! Enfin bref, Severus, j'ai immédiatement fait prévenir toute la famille et toutes nos relations, qui ont accouru à la nouvelle ! Le mariage sera célébré demain matin !'

Rogue Senior lâcha son fils pour le regarder avec un air complètement euphorique. Severus lui était abasourdi et restait bouche bée. Hermione, quant à elle, passé l'instant de surprise puis de vexation, était allée s'écrouler de rire dans le couloir.

'Allez, fils, tu peux aller rejoindre ta bien-aimée! J'ai fait préparer sa chambre, juste à côté de la tienne...' lui dit son père suggestivement et donna une tape dans le dos de son fils qui était toujours sous le choc de l'annonce de son propre mariage.

Severus se dirigea vers le couloir comme un automate, mais revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit les gloussements de sa 'future femme',

'Arrête! C'est pas drôle!'

'T'aurais vu ta tête!' rit-elle avec une hilarité qui la rendait si jolie...

_Merde! Arrête de penser ça Severus!_

'mmfffpprfff... Aller! Je dois te montrer ta chambre**,'**_ et t'étouffer avec ton oreiller, _ajouta Severus dans sa tête

Hermione suivit son gentleman de 'futur mari', toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

'Wow! C'est grand ici' dit-elle admirant la grandeur du manoir.

Severus observa cette jeune fille sortie de nulle part avec pour mission semblait-il de lui pourrir la vie.

"Black, tu va me payer ce coup-là, enfoiré!"

Sans la boue, elle semblait plutôt quelconque, avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses petits yeux marron et ses dents un peu trop grandes... Elle jetait un regard émerveillé sur tout ce qu'elle voyait, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu de manoir.

Pourtant, presque tous les sorciers de sang pur possédaient un manoir.

'Tu es une Sang de Bourbe!'

Hermione fit volte face, le visage rougi par la rage.

'Ce que je suis ne regarde que moi et si tu répètes encore une seule fois ces trois mots, je t'arrache les tripes et je t'en fais un chapeau!'

Severus recula instinctivement sous le choc.

'Bien, maintenant que ceci est clair, on fait quoi "chéri"?'

Severus soupira, mais pourquoi ça lui arrivait a lui...

Hermione soupira - pourquoi ça lui arrivait à elle ?

Se retrouver au temps de Severus Rogue l'adolescent, ce n'était pas un cadeau … mais se retrouvée fiancée au Maitre des Cachots, le Vampire, le plus sarcastique, froid, sournois, partial, moqueur, glacial des hommes que cette terre ait jamais porté … Qu'avait-elle donc fait à Merlin ? Ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave … elle allait retourner dans son temps et le Severus Rogue de son époque lui en voudrait sûrement pour l'avoir planté devant l'autel et humilié devant tout sa famille, mais au moins elle resterait célibataire ! Pas de panique, ça n'allait pas être compliqué … Elle devait juste voir Dumbledore.

'Bon, assez joué, fais-moi sortir d'ici discrètement et explique-moi comment je peux rejoindre Dumbledore ! T'auras qu'à dire à ton cher papa que j'ai eu une affaire ur… '

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'ils passaient devant une pièce ouverte qui ne pouvait être que la chambre de son futur professeur de potions. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères surchargées de livres. Le regard brillant, elle entra avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir et s'avança, limite la bave aux lèvres, vers l'étagère la plus proche.

'Merlin, c'est… prodigieux !'

Severus pesta puis, d'un coup de baguette, fit glisser sous le lit tous les vêtements sales qui traînaient par terre. Mais Hermione n'avait d'yeux que pour ses livres.

'Je suis sûre qu'on n'en trouve pas le quart à Poudlard ! Merlin Merlin Merlin, que c'est excitant !'

'Ouais ben évite de choper un orgasme sur place, ça réjouirait trop les invités de penser que… beurk !' marmonna-t-il.

Mais son dégoût (simulé, car en fait ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça de…enfin bon) fut soudain remplacé par un sentiment d'effroi quand il vit Hermione déplacer une rangée de livres, ce qui lui révéla ceux qui étaient dissimulés derrière.

'Non !'

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu attraper son bras, la Gryffondor avait déjà extrait de sa cachette « Mille et une formules coquines ». Elle écarquilla les yeux, lui jeta un regard en biais, réprimant un fou rire, et ouvrit une page au hasard, rougissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait.

'Oooooh y'a même des illustrations… non attends je le tiens dans le mauvais sens… ah non !'

Severus se sentait complètement mortifié.

'Rends moi ça immédiatement !'

'Certainement pas c'est beaucoup trop intéressant… ah euh non cette page là c'est dégoûtant… oh celle là c'est rigolo par contre, tu as vu il suffit de prononcer « Libidinus totalus » et …'

Fou de rage Severus ne l'écoutait même plus et se jeta sur elle pour lui arracher le livre. En bondissant pour l'éviter, elle fit un large mouvement avec sa baguette, alors même qu'elle prononçait ses derniers mots. Subitement Severus se sentit tout drôle… Mais pourquoi lui avait-il sauté dessus déjà ? Ah mais oui ! Bien sur, il se souvenait maintenant.

Il avait soudain très très très chaud ! Sa température corporelle devait avoisiner, d'après lui, les 3000 degrés. Il se sentait très très très à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, engoncé dans une prison de tissu. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se rapprochait de ce corps chaud et passait une main à son col pour se donner un peu d'air.

Il déglutissait difficilement en posant un regard brûlant sur ce corps délié que seul Merlin savait qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre là.

Hermione, elle continuait à feuilleter le livre en ponctuant ses nouvelles découvertes d'éclats de rire qui remplissaient la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué le manège du jeune Severus qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché et considérablement dévêtu par la même occasion.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un pantalon de toile noir. Il se rapproche dans son dos et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il déposait des dizaines de baisers à la base de sa nuque, son instinct lui indiquant clairement quoi faire. Et en effet, cela semblait faire de l'effet.

La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle avait sursauté au premier contact de ses lèvres froides sur sa peau, puis les sensations que cela procurait l'avaient emporté. Et elle se laissa faire, elle se laissa couvrir le cou de baisers par Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier, avide de la toucher, la retourna brutalement vers lui et ravit sa bouche en un premier baiser violent et exigeant. Il en avait besoin, il en voulait plus !

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête ; la langue de son futur professeur lui faisait découvrir mille choses inédites, elle commençait doucement à sentir sa température corporelle monter.

Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé si à ce moment là une voix autoritaire n'avait prononcé un « FINITE INCANTATEM » salvateur…

Severus se retourna avec un regard assassin vers l'immonde personnage qui avait fait que tous ces délices s'arrêtent aussi brutalement! Pour sûr, il n'aimait pas la jeune sang impur qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, mais quand son deuxième cerveau prenait le contrôle, c'était une toute autre histoire.

'Severus, Severus' commença Black avec cet air moqueur qu'il avait quand il se tenait avec Potter l'arrogant, 'peut-être que j'arrive au mauvais moment?'

'Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? À CE QUE JE SACHE, TU FAIS PAS PARTIE _DE LA FAMILLE, BLACK!'_

'_Hé du calme, Snivellus... Jamais je n'aurais laissé une pauvre jeune fille sans défense dans les bras d'un gars aussi nul!'_

_Si Severus avait été une bouilloire, il aurait eu beaucoup de vapeur dans la pièce en ce moment même._

_Hermione d'un autre côté était encore sous les effets que la douce langue de Severus lui avait laissé en entrant en contact avec la sienne et regardait la scène dans un autre état, c'est-à-dire à peu près_ entre le ciel et la planète Pluton.

Sirius se rendit compte de son état et regarda Severus d'un air suspicieux.

'Ne me dis pas que tu lui as jeté un sort pour arriver à tes fins Servilus ?'

Les yeux du sus-surnommé s'allumèrent soudain.

'Mais oui, un sort, bien sûr, c'est ça !'

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains.

'Et merde, v'la-t-y pas que je lui ai donné des idées maintenant…'

'Raaa la ferme Black, tu ne comprends rien ! C'est elle qui…'

Mais Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Hermione, qui en l'espace de deux secondes était sortie de son état second, avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, avait été un instant offusquée du fait que son futur professeur en ait profité, avait réfléchi une microseconde et s'était dit qu'elle n'en avait en fait rien à faire, avait pensé à annuler son inscription au club « Sorcière et féministe et on vous emm… », avait retrouvé la formule et l'avait relancée sur Severus pendant qu'il parlait. Hermione donc s'était jetée sur lui non sans avoir claqué la porte au nez du futur parrain de son meilleur… enfin futur meilleur am… à moins qu'on était en quelle année déjà… oui bon bref de Harry Potter et avoir jeté un sort pour la cloître.

Hermione avait ses mains enfouies dans les cheveux mi longs de Severus et ce dernier l'avait rapprochée de lui avec ses mains sur ses hanches, la collant contre lui. Ils se retrouvèrent bien assez vite sur le tapis à poils longs qui recouvrait une partie du sol de la chambre, Severus en position dominante.

Après avoir retiré le pull, la cravate et la chemise de la Gryffondor, Severus défit - assez habilement, nota Hermione – son soutien-gorge. Entre gémissements et sons rauques, les deux adolescents furent bientôt en tenue d'Adam et Ève, Severus torturant de sa bouche un sein d'Hermione et celle-ci malaxant ses fesses, lui intimant de s'avancer vers elle pour pouvoir enfin aboutir dans ce supplice.

Severus se redressa et regarda la jeune fille avec les yeux voilés de désir – ça en donna des frissons et la chair de poule à Hermione.

'Si seulement il avait ce regard dans le futur' pensa-t-elle.

'Tu veux... enfin... continuer ?' demanda Severus, qui n'avait plus toute sa tête, mais qui savait et était conscient de ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment sur le plancher de sa chambre.

'_Que crois-tu, Sev ?' demanda Hermione d'une voix suave et féline._

_Severus sourit brièvement, se repositionna à l'entrée intime d'Hermione._

Une douce chaleur enveloppa la jeune fille et finit par l'envahir entièrement. Elle émit un gémissement, ne s'étonnant pas de plus sentir Severus sur elle, seul comptait cette tiédeur qui la berçait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu 'elle sentit la pierre froide sous son corps qu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Appuyant ses coudes contre le sol qui glaçait sa peau nue, elle se redressa.

Elle mis quelque secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais quand ce fut le cas elle crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place. Elle était dans une salle de classe, complètement exposée au regard d'une vingtaine d'étudiants et de leur professeur…

Et comble de l'horreur, elle était complètement excitée à cause de sa récente activité. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur le premier mec venu et le violer sur place, et peu importe si ça voulait dire se faire Crabbe ou Goyle.

Le hic c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué qui était l'enseignant. Un Severus Snape très très très en colère et très très très excité observait la jeune femme nue qui avait atterri dans son cours.

Puis il décida tout de même de faire quelque chose. Il se saisit d'une cape et la recouvrit avec.

'Tout le monde à sa place!' hurla le Professeur Rogue, et aucun étudiant ne désobéit. 'Malfoy, retenue ce soir avec Rusard et 5 points de moins à Serpentard! Ça vous apprendra à faire l'imbécile avec vos potions !'

Hermione regarda Severus un moment, mais le fait de s'être fait reluquer par la totalité de la classe lui fit réaliser qu'elle n'était pas en état de continuer à suivre le cours de potion et préféra s'enfuir de la salle de cours.

' Miss Granger! tenta Rogue quand elle le bouscula pour sortir. Parkinson, surveillez la classe, et si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé quoi que se soit d'anormal dans un cours de Potion je mets en retenu la classe entière! C'est clair!'

Sans un mot de plus, Severus quitta sa classe à la suite d'une Hermione plutôt perturbée, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler l'air lubrique qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage. Après tout, ça faisait 20 ans qu'il attendait ça…

En sortant de la classe, il regarda des deux côtés du couloir, "Mais où est passée Hermione?" se demanda-t-il.

'Ça vous a pris du _temps_ pour me rejoindre,' entendit-il derrière lui, juste avant de se faire sauter dessus.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

Alors ça vous a plu hein ? Mais si ! Dites pas le contraire c'était génial ! Bon si vous êtes pas d'accord z'avez qu'à reviewer hein ! Pis si vous avez trouvé ça extraordinaire, superbe, magnifique, d'un style parfait, avec un scénario tout à fait innovant et frais, etc. , etc., vous pouvez, vous DEVEZ aussi reviewer !

Les Folles du Samedi Soir


End file.
